Dangerous Liaisons
by Ataris
Summary: After being rejected by her husband, Padme will pull all the stunts to seduce Anakin Skywalker, whether he likes it or not. (Completed)
1. Prologue

**Dangerous Liaisons**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any affliation with the Star Wars saga.

**Spoilers: **Possibly some.

He had rested his back against the stone balcony. Obi-Wan had not bothered to move from the deep shadows that had crawled across the veranda with the setting sun.

"It was very kind of Senator Amidala to invite us to her Lakeside retreat for a few days of leave." Obi-Wan had muttered, his face blackened by the dusk. Anakin had nodded, leaving no room for a simple reply.

Padme was late. Anakin had supposed it was another meeting with the new Queen that had only a standard week before taken office in Theed. Padme had always been thorough in her duties.

His fingers had flexed over the rough hem of the balcony. The soft hum of birds had lost its approached, as the sky dispersed in colours. Obi-Wan had remained still on the chair that he had taken before the sliding door of the villa.

He had frowned. It did not feel right that she would leave them to wait for more than an hour. Padme was usually punctual and never left people waiting for too long.

"Relax, Anakin." Obi-Wan breathed, "I am sure that Senator Amidala is fine." Anakin had nodded. He would have known if something had happened to his beloved wife. No matter how far they were divided from one another, he would know if something had taken hold of his bride.

Anakin's eyes had rested on the spec that had began to grow in the nether regions of the Lake Country. The golden spectral had grown stronger as it cautiously made its way to the veranda, its arms bound in luggage.

He could make out her form as she departed from the small raft. Gi'deon had been the paddler today. He could hear Gi'deon's faint laughs as the boat departed to another dock lost on the other side of the lake.

"I am sorry for leaving you stranded out here for...over a standard hour!" She exclaimed, shocked by the time that she allowed pass in her meetings with the fair new queen.

Obi-Wan had muttered that it had been no waste of time to them. Anytime away from the horrors that had plagued the Clone Wars, brought no trouble to their hearts. She had bowed, her fingers crawled against Obi-Wan's back for a moment before she turned to face her husband.

"It is good to see you again, Anakin." She had brought herself to whimper. Anakin had nodded in reply, forced to stop himself from taking her into his arms and never allowing her to squirm away from him.

Her lips had quivered for a moment. The same tension had passed through her own body as she brought her hands down before her, clasped tightly into a ball.

"3P0 will you show our guests their bed chambers for their stay." She had broken the silence. The protocol droid had dumped her luggage away and heartily took the two men to the rooms that they could enjoy ten days worth of undisturbed rest.

Anakin had been quick to return to her. There lips had hungrily joined for a brief eternity. Obi-Wan had been quick to retire to his room, claiming unease from the long trips and the hours lost from slumber due to the war efforts.

"I missed you, Padme!" He had whispered into her soft coils of hair. She had rested her cheek against his breast, as they stood embraced on the veranda.

"I have missed you too, my love." She sighed against his strong chest. She had raised herself away from the embrace to entreat the comfort of his lips. He frowned, as their lips pulled away once again allowing a cold air to run between them.

"We can't." He whispered, as his fingers fumbled with the tails of her rouge dress. He refused to risk their exposure that would open them up to the media. The freshest meat to a galaxy full of scavengers.

"Why not?" Her lips pouted, as she withdrew from her husband's loving embrace. He had never refused her advancements before, especially after times that they had been departed for so long that it had been the only way to reimburst themselves for the time lost.

"Obi-Wan is here. If he caught us..." She had broken his muddle speech with a sensual kiss that had taken his breath away, that left him starved for air.

"I think it would be best if I slept in one of the guest chambers, Padme." He said sadly, his blue eyes drained of the happiness that had come to his heart when he had relaid eyes on her. She nodded, as he turned himself away from her to head back to the small chambers that he had left his small suitcase in.

He had no doubt that if he were to share the same chambers as his wife. He would end up making love to her.

"This should be interesting!" She had whispered to herself, as her mind cycled with ideas. Tomorrow would be interesting, she would make sure that if the day was not hot, her husband definately would be.

To Be Continued...

Please Review.


	2. Showers and Shame

**Dangerous Liasions**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any affliation with Twentieth Century Fox, LucasFilms, or the Star Wars saga.

**Spoilers: **Possible.

He had passed silently through the principle bedroom of the Nubian retreat. His eyes had traced over the still figure that remained secure in her dreams. The silk sheets had spilled over her body, revealing only her gentle facade.

He did not dare to stir her from her sleep. He knew better than to wake take her from dreams. The shadow of sleepless nights had cowered beneath her eyes. She need these few hours of rest to make up for the sleep that she had lost.

Padme had shifted in the bed, forcing the sheets to remove themselves slightly from her soft skin. He stopped himself from pressing the sheets back up to cover her shoulders. It would do little good and would pressure her to wake.

His eyes had strained under the early morning light. He wanted to crawl into the warmth of their bed. Encircle his arms around her and forget the duties that they had pledged to uphold.

Neither one of them could afford the scandal that their love would contribute to their lives and families. Their names would be brought down in disgrace. The Naberrie name would lose the respect that it had gained over the centuries.

He refused to be responsible. Anakin had sighed. He would leave the Jedi Order after the wars had ended. There would be no scandal, when he left. There would be only the silence of the Nubian countryside and Padme by his side.

They could have children without the heavy breath of trouble that would arise from such a spawning. There children would remain nestled away from the Jedi and the HoloNet reporters that would have nipped at their heels from the story of a Senator and a Jedi's union.

There would be no story. He would not be a Jedi. He would be a simple civilian married to an upstanding woman. A queen, a senator, he did not care. As long as he had her. He could not and refused to live without her.

He shook his head, as he retracted from the bedroom and into the master refresher. He had removed his sleeping pants. His mechanical fingers had crushed the bulky gray pantings as he folded them away to keep them from being moistened by the shower's gentle touch.

His flesh fingers had punched in the code to alarm the waters into pertruding from the shower head. The thin trickles of water had sprouted into a fury of water. Anakin had retreated into the hot coils of water, losing himself in its gentle touch.

"Ani...are you in there?" The voice had yawned, as it pressed through the door that seperated the refresher from the bed chambers. His fingers had pulled out of his hair as he cracked open the shower door to respond to Padme.

"I didn't mean to wake you, love." His voice cracked, as Padme hungrily entered the refresher. Her brown hair adorned with knots and other subtle hints of sleep. She looked beautiful either way, no matter what sleep's hand had done to ravage her appearance.

"I am coming in. There is no point in wasting water." She had smiled, as her fingers had pulled at the straps of her dress. Her sunflower night gown had earnestly pooled around her heels, as she forced the door to spread wider to allow her entry.

Anakin had covered himself with his hands. His cheeks flared with the timid rouge of embarassment. It had felt odd to be exposed to her, after so long of not being together.

"It is not like I have never seen you naked before, Ani." She had whispered, huskily into his ear. "Do you think you could wash my back."

He had nodded, taking the bar of soap from its handle. The soap had swarmed over the tender flesh of her back. Bubbles had trailed over her back for a moment before they were washed away by the petals of water. Padme had moaned under the touch of the soap.

She had turned to face him. Her tongue had tasted her lips as she earnestly stared up into his placid blue eyes. His hands had seperated from his back and fell to his sides. The comfort of the situation lost in the trails of conformity to social rules and hierarchy.

"Padme..." Anakin had pronounced, as her lips connected with his own. Her tongue had slipped into his mouth to massage his tongue. She had slipped herself loosely into his arms, as he pulled away to finish their kiss.

"I am sorry, Padme. We can't. Not right now." He said, his fingers had caressed her sweet skin before he withdrew himself from the shower and headed away to finish his shower when the threat of sex had passed.

She had snapped her fingers together. He had plenty of weakness. She just had to find the right one that would lead him into her bed.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: I saw Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith yesterday! It was absolutely amazing.


	3. Blueberry Popsicles

**Dangerous Liasions**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any affliation with Twentieth Century Fox, LucasFilms, or the Star Wars saga.

**Spoilers: **Possible.

"It is unusually warm for this time of year, my friend." Obi-Wan muttered. His brown hair matted from the dew of sweat. He had never been a particular fan of hot weather or for that matter cold weather.

His fingers had tugged at the bulky material that made up his garment. His cloak had departed his shoulders as the sun's heat had grown in intensity. He could not figure out how Anakin could even stand the weather...even if he was naturally from a desert planet.

"It is not that hot." Anakin said, his eyes caught by the ripples of water that had dispatched around the birds that had landed in the lake. Obi-Wan had shrugged, wiping a hand to his brow to remove the sweat that decorated his face.

He had not expected anymore from his former padawan. Anakin never thought much about the hotter atmospheres that they had come to know. It was the colder ones that he heard Anakin's voice rise in complaint.

The robes that the Jedi had been commissioned to wear hardly did any suit in extreme weathers. They were for more indoor weather that could be controlled by a switch.

"I think I might have to pick up some new garments." Obi-Wan stated dryly. His eyes prodded the sweat stains that had marred his bash uniform. He did not expect any of his other clothing that he brought along would uphold any better.

"You would probably feel better if you did not wear so many layers." Anakin responded, his voice quieted by the cries of the birds as they removed their presence from the lake to their nests.

Obi-Wan frowned. He hated to be without his shirt on. It did not feel comfortable for him to be about shirtless in the galaxy. He had an appearance to uphold.

Anakin had shifted in his veranda chair. His upper torso scarred by the sun's intense heat to allow his back the same privilege. Obi-Wan stated clearly that he did not wish to be burnt by the Nubian sun, even if it meant that for the time being he sweated.

"I thought that you two might want something refreshing if you were going to spend all day out here." Padme smiled, her hands twisted about the silver tray that she assembled by herself.

"Thank you, mi'lady." Obi-Wan sweetly remarked, revealed by the production of a food that could cool his senses. Padme had nodded, dropping the tray onto the stone table.

She had watched her husband, as he removed a drink from the tray with the invisible hand of the force guiding it to his lips. Obi-Wan lectured him for a minute before allowing the subject to slip away into friendly joke.

Padme grasped at the blue berry popsicle. Her tongue licking at it tenderly, drawing her husband's attention to the action. He shifted uncomfortably as she continued sucking on the popsicle.

"What are you doing?" His voice had demanded, startled by the sight of his beloved's action. She continued the action, allowing the popsicle's juices to spill down her chin, before she had ended the ritual and allowed herself to enjoy Anakin's frustrated look.

She had wiped her hands and chin against the scarlett hankerchief, as she chewed the last morsel of her popsicle. Her expression was gleeful as her husband turned away, about ready to dump the cold glass of water over himself to cool the heat that had risen in his body.

"I like blue berry popsicles, Anakin." Her voice huskily whispered. He had little doubt what she was up to. He knew his wife to well to know what was cycling through her devious mind. She was politican after all.

She had pulled her top over her head to reveal a small periwinkle bikini that had allowed her curves to be emphasized in a positive light. She had pulled herself away from the stone bench that she had taken as a seat and straddled her husband's back.

"You need suntan lotion...or else you will burn." Padme seductively whispered into his ear. Her tongue trailing against the rim of his ear. He had stopped himself from turning over and allowing her plans to work. Obi-Wan was virtually right next to them.

She had reached for the sun tan lotion and rubbed the white creme between her hands. He had groaned as she made contact with his back, rubbing the cool lotion over him. Massaging his back with her gentle caresses.

"Turn over." She whispered, he had followed her commandment showing off the red mark that had stained his muscular chest and stomach. She frowned, getting off him for a moment to run into the villa to retrieve a bottle of bacta.

She had re-gained position, seating herself carefully on his lower body to avoid irritating the skin that she no doubt stung her husband. The green gel had squirted over his chest. He had smiled as he watched her hands, masterfully spread the contents over the damaged skin.

It had felt nice to have the little contact though he knew soon he would have to throw her off his body. He could not afford to be caught with her in any compromising situations, like the one that she had been transpiring before Obi-Wan's lost eyes.

"Thank you Senator for your...kind adminstrations." Anakin had stated glumily, retreated from the seat and forcing his wife off of his body. "I think I am going to go for a long cold shower, now."

"What was that about?" Obi-Wan asked, as he scanned the veranda as Anakin dissipated from the balcony into the cool interior of the retreat. Padme shrugged, a thin smile had spread over her face.

Anakin Skywalker was cracking. She would make sure that all of his defences were down until she could get what she wanted from him. It was only a matter of time now.

To Be Continued...

Please Review.

Author's Note: I am not sure but should I update this rating to an M? Give me some input.


	4. Deserts & Lingerie

**Dangerous Liasions**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any affliation with Twentieth Century Fox, LucasFilms, or the Star Wars saga.

**Spoilers: **Possible.

She had smoothed the wrinkles in her plain ivy green robe with her hand. Obi-Wan had passed through the living room, the stigma of sleep hung heavy in his blue eyes.

His hand roused in acknowledgement. She had called to him a simple pleasantry before the door of his bed chambers had hissed closed. Her tongue hugged her velvet lips.

"Anakin?" She whispered, into the cast of shadows. Her fingers twisted in the thin parcel of her robe that craftfully covered her body. His breath had frosted the cool air that enveloped the villa.

His blue eyes had slitted open to stare at her. His trance broken by the serenity of her voice. His body had rose from the shadows to place himself in an area where he could appraise his wife's beauty in a different light.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, her fingers twisted together in a maiden's prayer. Anakin had nodded. His stomach growled with hunger. He had not eaten well at dinner. His wife's foot had taken the pleasure away from the joy of food during dinner.

He had been shocked that Obi-Wan never noticed the display of emotions that passed across his face during the dinner. Padme definately did. She took joy in the sight of his misery as her foot caressed his crotch.

If the situation had been different, he would have carried his wife into their bedroom and allowed only the sun's rays to pull them apart. Obi-Wan had arrested those thoughts.

Padme had stepped away to the kitchen. He knew for a fact that she could not cook. The burnt offerings that she had proposed as food on their wedding night indicated that.

The clash of metal had propped him from his position against the wall. She called to him that everything had been fine. He frowned before he allowed him to settle onto the couch.

Padme had elegantly returned. Her hair slightly disarrayed by her accident in the kitchen, though untaunted by protective binds. Her hands tightly bound to a clear bowl filled with various red fruits and cream.

She took a seat beside him. Her face lightened by the gentle seductive smile that had warmed her features. Her finger had turned in the white gaze of the whip cream.

She had ran her finger over his lips and slowly forced them to part to take in the desert delight. Hs tongue had twisted around her finger before he allowed it to part from his mouth.

"Did you like that, my love?" Padme asked. A deadly smile crossed her face, as she took a seat on her husband's lap. Her fingers had once again dipped into the whip cream to repeat the process.

He had moaned under her weight. His glass blue eyes had smiled at her. He knew that he was losing the battle against his wife's seductive charms. She was too much for him.

Her fingers had plied for the red juicey strawberry and took it into her mouth. The juices had broke across her face. She had removed the half-eaten fruit from her mouth and placed it into Anakin's wanting mouth.

"We can't...not here, not now. Obi-Wan is just down the hall." Anakin dryly reminded his wife. Her fingers had tugged at the silver clasp around her throat that held her light green cloak together.

The ivy cloak had fell down to the marble floor. Anakin did not bother to catch it in his mechanical hand. His eyes caught on the sight of his wife in nothing more than her lingerie.

His lips had massaged the soft curve of her neck. She had smiled, arching in his embrace, allowing his kisses to roam over her delicate neck, elliciting a sigh from her over charged body.

"Make love to me, Ani." She had moaned. He nodded, lifting her into his muscular arms and carrying her into their bedroom. To enjoy the night's darkness to cover their love for one another and embellish in one another's bodies.

To Be Continued...

Please Review.


	5. Epilogue

**Dangerous Liasions**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any affliation with Twentieth Century Fox, LucasFilms, or the Star Wars saga.

**Spoilers: **Possible.

He had pulled the velvet material down from his face. A pant of air had creviced the cool breeze that invaded the simple bed chambers. The touch fear tainted his stern face.

The darkness had enveloped his room. He had little doubt that the nights arm had finished it crawl through his bed room. Tendrils of sweat had broken across his face. His mustache and beard matted to his face.

The gaze of fear had infected his body. The disturbance in the force had bound him to the conscious hours that had prayed to keep him awake until the ripples had returned to their calmer tides.

Obi-Wan crossed his fingers, his blue eyes had peered into the darkness. The screams of indescretion had faded, leaving on the soft croaks of the bugs that had began to compose their symphonies.

"Next time, I am going to spend my leave on Alderaan." Obi-Wan promised himself. He doubted that after the operatic screams of passion that he would be able to find sleep, ever again.

He had turned over onto his side, his blanket tightly bound in his hands. He had eight more days of this to go. He could only wish that the time would quickly part and he could be back where the war did not occur in a bedroom.

The End

Please review.

I know this chapter was short, but it was an epilogue so...that is my only excuse.


End file.
